Road to a Successful Arranged Marriage
by mommy-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno an heiress to a fashion empire meets son of one of Japan's best motor company, Uchiha Sasuke at a club. When their parents decide to hook them up, what disasters will the two face? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Sorry for not updating my previous stories, I got kinda lost in the middle and didn't know how to continue anymore. For those who liked my previous stories, I'm really sorry for not updating. But I'm back and this story is inspired by a friend of mine Ihope you guys like it. If you have any comments, please feel free to say it Thank you.

* * *

A pink haired girl wearing a black corset, denim short shorts and black six inch platform heels was walking to the entrance of Electric Super Club, Konoha's most popular club. She took out a VIP invitation from her Gucci purse and gave it to the bouncer. It was her best friend's eighteenth birthday and he decided to treat all his friends to a club. Of course with the help of his dad the mayor, even his minor friends can enter the club. She was one of them.

"Sakura-chan!" A blonde male with sky blue eyes wearing a buttoned up black polo, denim straight cut jeans and a brown top-sider came up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto, Happy Birthday!" She returned his hug and gave him a present she had customized specially for him.

"Oh Sakura-chan you shouldn't have" He said nearly teary eyed.

Sakura smiled at him. "Open it" Naruto quicly opened the box, nearly dropping the gift in his haste. Sakura laughed at his antics. The box revealed a white gold bracelet with a swirl symbol that symbolizes his strong will. But it was only half. He looked at Sakura with a questioning look. She grinned and raised her right hand to show the half of the swirl.

"Sakura-chan, I love it!" Hugging her more.

"Na…Ru..To…. I can't… breathe.." She said through gasps.

"Oh sorry" he said while letting go of her.

"Where's the others Naruto?" Sakura asked peering over Naruto's shoulder and looking for familiar faces in the crowd.

"Ino, Tenten and Temari are at the bar, gossiping as usual" Naruto laughed but stopped once he saw Sakura's glare.

"Let them be Naruto. It's normal for girls to gossip. Excuse me for a bit, I'll grab myself a drink" Sakura walked gracefully to the bar.

"One Bacardi 151 please" Sakura said to the bartender and sat on the stool.

"Forehead! You made it!" A blonde girl in a high pigtail with sea foam green eyes wearing a purple halter strap and white pumps ran up to the pinkette.

"Of course I did pig. Would you expect a party girl to miss a party like this? Besides I'm a good friend" Sakura laughed while taking a sip from her drink.

"Good friend my ass, Sakura" A dirty blonde in four ponytails with hazel eyes wearing a blue tube top under a black form fitting mini skirt and black strapped five inch stiletto, made a face at her then laughed.

"Believe it or not Temari, I am so shut up" Sakura laughed back and lit a cigarette.

"You know Saku-chan. If you don't stop smoking, you'll die young" A brunette in two buns with brown eyes wearing a black tank, leather jeans and four inch boots that went up to her knees pointed at the cigarette she had on her lips.

"Oh, Tennie. You know that I can't stop. And for me it's better to die young than grow old and ugly"

"You have a contorted mind Saku-chan" Tenten scoffed at her friend.

"Hey forehead, when's the next Havoc Party?" Ino asked her best friend.

Sakura was in deep thought. She didn't expect that Havoc would be so successful, so she didn't plan to have another party.

"I don't know pig, maybe there won't be another one." Sakura said flatly.

"WHAT?! Everyone's itching for another one. You threw Konoha's most went open party and you won't throw another one? You loko?!" Ino screamed while shaking her.

"Pig, look, another havoc means another reason for my mom to disown me." Sakura sulked and gulped down her drink.

"Isn't that what you want?" Temari butted in. Looking at Sakura with one brow raised.

"I want to be free not disowned. I am the heiress to the Haruno Fashion Empire, my mom can't disown me… another double black please" She said to Temari and ordered another drink.

"Whatever you say"

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked at Naruto and she saw four handsome men beside him. One had fiery red hair with a tattoo on his forehead wearing grey long sleeves and knee high shorts with blue topsiders, one with midnight blue hair styled like a chicken's ass and onyx eyes wearing a black buttoned up long sleeve rolled to his elbow and khaki shorts with blue vans, one had long brown hair with pearly eyes wearing a white v-neck muscle shirt and black pants with black vans, the last one had black eyes and hair that was styled like a pineapple, he wore a simple grey jacket over a white v-neck shirt, brown shorts and black and blue topsiders.

"Naruto, nani?" Naruto grinned wildly. That made Sakura nervous, Naruto was up to something.

"Sakura-chan, this is Hyuuga Neji." Naruto pointed at the pearl eyed dude.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you" She held her hand and smiled, and he returned the gesture.

"Nara Shikamaru" He pointed out to pineapple head. She held out her hand to him and she heard him mutter 'troublesome' under his breath. It irritated her, but she just ignored it.

"This is Gaara no Sabaku, Temari's half brother from Sand." Naruto pointed at the red head.

"Haruno Sakura." She held her hand for a hand shake but Gaara took it and kissed it.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura" Naruto yanked Sakura's hand away from the smirking red head.

"Anyway, Sakura-chan, this is Sasuke-teme" he pointed at the black haired boy that in return bonked him in the head.

"Dobe" A heavenly voice came out of the black haired man.

"Sasuke? As in _Uchiha _Sasuke? From Uchiha Motors Incorporated?" Sakura asked shockingly.

"The one and only" Naruto bowed and pointed at Sasuke then laughed out loud.

"It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san" Sakura held her hand but met nothing but a 'hn'.

"Rude much" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Sasuke was about to retort when Gaara butted in and asked if she could accompany her to the bar.

"Uhm, sure." Sakura hesitantly went with Gaara but looked back at Sasuke a couple of times.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke stared at a certain pinkette.

"Yeah teme?"

"Get Gaara away from her." That shocked Naruto. He looked Sasuke questioningly.

"Just do it dobe" Naruto didn't answer he just did what he was told. Sasuke had his reasons.

"Hey Sakura" Gaara called while taking a sip from his vodka.

~ 3 ~

"Yeah?" Sakura answered while lighting a cigarette.

"You're the heiress to Haruno Fashion Empire right?"

"Yes, and I'm starting to learn the ropes around the company. Why?"

"Nothing. I didn't expect that the Haruno heiress would be a party girl. One who threw one of Konoha's wildest parties."

"Well, things aren't always what you expect."

"Hey Gaara! Temari's calling you!" Naruto screamed.

"What for?" From a flirtatious expression, Gaara's face became stern.

"How the heck should I know?"

"Ugh. Fine." Gaara got up and went to his sister.

"uhm.. later Sakura-chan" Naruto ran as fast as he could. _What the hell is happening? _Sakura thought.

"Hey, do you have a cigarette?" Sasuke came out of nowhere and asked. Sakura's heart thumped fast and she didn't know why.

"Yeah. Here." She handed one to him and he just took it. _So rude._

"Heir to the Haruno Fashion Empire huh?" Sasuke broke the silence after a long period of seconds.

"Yeah. Son of Japan's biggest motor company huh? You taking over soon?" Sasuke's face became blank and emotionless.

"No." Sakura raised her eyebrows at his sudden change of expression.

"Sorry. Let me buy you a drink…. Two margaritas please" She told the bartender.

"Hey, no need to buy me a drink."

"No, I offended you. I could've at least buy you a sorry drink." She said while handing him his margarita.

"Ah." He sipped from his drink.

"Where did you meet Naruto?" Sakura asked

"We grew up together, but we got separated when I transferred to Suna. You, how did you two meet?"

"He saved me from bullies along side with my best friend forever, Ino Yamanaka" She said giggling at the memory. "Hey, you want to dance?" Sakura got on her feet and held a hand out for him.

"Do I have a choice?" Sakura shook her head and laughed. Sasuke took her hand and went to the dance floor. The two danced to Levels by Avicii.

Sakura was nearly tripped by a person in the crowd but Sasuke caught her in time. Their faces inches away. They stayed like that for a short moment when Sakura suddenly jumped and asked if they could sit down and get a drink.

Sakura stayed silent for a long time and just drank and lit some cigarette. They were so close. Her heart couldn't stop thumping. And the worst part was she didn't know why. She drank her vodka straight up hoping that she would feel numb, but she didn't.

Gaara came up to her and bought himself and Sakura another glass of vodka.

"You okay Sakura?" He asked

"Yeah. Just feeling a little tired."

"Would you like to go out and have some fresh air?"

"Sure. I'd love some fresh air."

Gaara took Sakura to the parking lot near his sleek grey Mercedes. She leaned against the hood of his car to rest a bit. When Gaara came up to her and suddenly grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey, let go of me" Sakura tried to pry Gaara's hands off of her.

"Beautiful, rich and wild. You're my type of girl" Gaara lowered his hands near her butt and kissed her neck.

"Get your filthy hangs off me, asshole" Sakura tried to push Gaara away but he just tightened his grip on her and continued to kiss her in the neck. She kicked him in the groin and ran away as fast as she could, but he was faster and caught her.

"You Bitch. You'll pay for that." Sakura screamed as loud as she could but Gaara had his lips over hers before she could scream any further. Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks and still tried to get Gaara off of her.

"Gaara!" A deep voice from behind called. Then a hard punch was delivered to Gaara's jaw. Making him stumble away.

"Sasuke.." Sakura gasped, tears streaming from her eyes. She ran up to him and held him tighter that than she could hold anything in her life.

"Sasue, you bastard. What was that for? You pick this girl over your bro's?!" Gaara hissed while grabbing his jaw.

"You harassed a girl Gaara, bro's or not, I won't stand for it. Gladly I was going to get something from my car when you tried to rape her" Sasuke growled back, holding Sakura tightly in his arms.

"Go to hell bastard" Gaara cursed at him.

"I'll see you there" Sasuke took Sakura back in the club and ordered her a Johnny Walker Double Black Label to calm her down. Sakura gulped the drink in one drink and ordered another one.

"Sasuke, thanks for saving me." She said while lighting a cigarette with shaky hands.

"Ah." _What is it with him and one syllable sentences?_

"Maybe I should go home now." She said finishing her drink the standing up from her seat.

"Let me take you home." Sasuke stopped her from going.

"No, you've done enough for me tonight, I don't want to burden you anymore" Sakura insisted.

"No. You almost got raped tonight. I am not letting you go home by yourself" Sasuke's sincere eyes made Sakura melt and she had no choice but to say yes.

"Let me just say goodbye to the others" Sakura looked at the crowd and went to find to her friends and said her good bye.

"Hey, Ms. Wild Child, going early. What happened?" Ino laughed at her.

"I'm tired pig. I need some rest. Sasuke offered me a ride home and I couldn't say no"

"OHHHHHH…. I know what you're talking about" Naruto beamed. Then looked to the others, who started to have wide grins in their faces.

"What." Sakura asked, obviously annoyed. She had so much shit this night, she can't handle her annoying friends anymore.

"You knooooooow. Va Va Vooom" Temari laughed loudly. Sakura blushed at the thought they were implying. She pointed at all of them, wide eyed and red as a tomato.

"SHUT UP! IT IS NOT LIKE THAT!" Sakura screamed at her friends and hmphed. They just laughed even louder. She waved them goodbye and left with Sasuke in his sleek black Porsche.

The car ride was composed of mainly instructions to her home and awkward conversations. When they finally arrived at the Haruno Estate, Sasuke finally broke the silence by taking her phone number. She entered her number on his iPhone 5 and he entered his in her Blackberry Z10.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Sasuke told her while walking her to their gate. Sakura was shocked and wide eyed. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Sure. Thanks again Sasuke-kun" She kissed him in the cheek while her arms were on his neck. This shocked Sasuke. But he returned the gesture by hugging her tightly.

"Good night Sasuke-kun" She waved him good bye.

"Night" He stared at her for a moment before getting in the car. And drove home smiling all the way.

Sakura was smiling from their little moment to before she slept. Thinking over and over about her night with Sasuke then smiling again. The two slept peacefully that night and they looked forward to meet each other again.

Little did the two know that Haruno Mebuki was looking at her daughter by her window. Scheming another plan for her daughter.

"Uchiha Sasuke huh." The Haruno matriarch smiled to herself.

* * *

Hey! Did you guys like it?:)) I really worked hard for this. Please R and R :DD


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Here for another chapiee ) Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I really appreciate it:D Anyway, on to the story…

* * *

Haruno Mebuki walked through the main doors of the Uchiha estate strutting her pink formfitting v-neck,angled sleeved, long back dress that she designed herself finished off with a black five inch pumps, her black Prada purse and diamond set of jewelry. At an age of 45 she still looked like the super model she was before making a fashion line.

She went inside a library that rivalled her own at her home in largeness and design. She sat down at the sofa in the middle of the large room and waited for the Uchiha matriarch to meet her. After a few moments, a woman with midnight blue hair that reached her mid-back and dark bluish-black eyes wearing a black sundress with navy blue six inch pumps walked in and sat down in front of Mebuki.

"It's been a while Mebuki. Something important to say that you decided to come to my home and talk?" The former award winning actress asked while ordering the maid to get tea for the two of them.

"Ah yes, Mikoto. Fifteen years is quite a while. Why, I'm offended. Can't I visit my old friend without any reason?" Mebuki faked a pained expression.

"It's not like you to visit without an intention." Mikoto pointed out to her friend.

"You know me well, Mikoto. Yes I have come here for a reason." Mebuki said while grabbing her tea that the maid served.

"What is it Mebuki? I'm a very busy person and I can't stay and chat for very long" Mikoto said sipping from her tea.

"It's about promoting our families relationship as well as our businesses, and it involves our children." Mebuki started. Mikoto looked at her curiously and the Haruno matriarch can't help but smile at her plan in mind.

~ 3 ~

Sakura woke up after long hours of sleep. Then she quickly changed her pyjamas to gym clothes to start her morning routine.

Sakura jogged five times around the whole estate then went to their mini gym to work out for another thirty minutes then ate breakfast. After that she'll shower then go to her office (yes she's sixteen but she helps around the company ) )

Sakura entered the main office of HFE wearing a purple thin collared, sleeve-less, long back blouse inserted into a black pencil cut, form fitting mini skirt that went up to her mid-thigh with a purple six inch platform heels with white on its sole. To add to her outfit she wore a brown aviator ray ban, in her hand was a Louis Vuitton bag and gold set of accessories.

She had her phone in her hand in case a certain someone called. She cat walked her way into her office. She was the teen division's vice president, so everything that involves the teen line-up for the company is governed by her.

"Ma'am you have a lunch meeting with investors today at 12:30, then after that you have to check the designs for the Havoc collection next month and then you have a photo shoot for cover girl at 3:00" Sakura's assistant, May Rin recited all her sceadule for the day to her.

"A meeting with the investors? Isn't that supposed to be mom's job" stopped and looked at her assistant.

"She's out for the day ma'am, so you'll take the meeting instead"

Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, okay. Get me the usual from Starbucks May Rin" She ordered her and sat down in her chair while reading some documents.

"Yes, ma'am." May Rin excused herself and went to do what she was told.

Sakura's phone ran and it made her agitate. _Sasuke-kun! _She hurriedly grabbed her phone without looking at the screen and answered.

"Hellooo" Sakura tried her best not to sound nervous and happy.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura was disappointed. _It's only Naruto._

"Yes, Naruto? What is it?"

"Me and the others will go drinking tonight at my house. You coming?" _Another drinking session? This guys never really get tired, do they?_

"I don't know Naruto. I'm pretty busy today." She flatly said to Naruto.

"Aww… sure next time" Naruto said clearly disappointed. Sakura was guilty, but she wasn't really in the mood for a night out.

"Sorry Naruto, next time" Then she ended the call and returned to her work.

Noon came but still no text or call from Sasuke, Sakura was getting agitated, so she drank from her coffee.

She then decided that she was going to call him instead. She grabbed her phone and dialled his number but May Rin came and called her for her meeting.

The meeting went on for two hours and Sakura itched to get out of there. When it was finally over, Sakura shaked hands with the investors and hurriedly left for her next appointment.

She checked all the designs and stopped at one, she wanted to design all the clothes in the collection but her mom won't let her, this one was amazing. It simply read havoc all over. A red thin collared, sleeveless blouse that had spikes on the shoulder and on the collar then short shorts with sharp spikes on the front and to finish it off was a black seven inch platform heels with its toe part covered in spikes.

"Who designed this?" Sakura said sternly.

"Uhmm… I did ma'am" A thin red head with her bangs covering her eyes wearing really big glasses and a sweat shirt and pants raised her hands shyly.

"What's your name?" Sakura went towards her direction.

"K..Ka..zaamaa…K..k..kyouko ma'am" the girl panicked as Sakura approached her.

Sakura stood tall and grabbed a black ribbon on a table and tied the girl's hair revealing beautiful lavender orbs behind her large glasses. Sakura smiled at her and said "Have confidence in yourself, don't hide. You're beautiful and a very talented designer. Make me proud." Then Sakura gave her a thumbs up and left.

She checked her phone but no calls or texts. She sighed again. She went to her office grabbed her bag and left for her photo shoot at a café in downtown Konoha.

She was modelling a natural beauty kind of make-up for cover girl and she did it while staring outside the window drinking some coffee wearing a pink chiffon sun dress that she designed.

"Sakura baby! You look absolutely gorgeous in your photos! I love it!" A bald man that had big expressive blue eyes wearing a pink scarf over a grey shirt and denim pants complimented her. This man was clearly the photographer of the said shoot.

"Thanks Claude, working with you is magic!" Sakura faked a smile and a giggle to please the man.

"Oh you! I look forward to working with you again" Claude pinched her arm softly and she faked another laugh.

"Same here Claude, oh I need to go! See you next time Claude!" She waved at him and fake smiling. Then turned back and her smile turned into a scowl.

She hated this kind of people, always faking with her because she's rich and famous. She walked to her black Mercedes and checked her phone.

_Still no Sasuke. _She sighed.

"Where to now ma'am?" Her driver asked, looking through the mirror.

Sakura looked at her watch and it was already six, she hasn't anything to do so she decided that she's going home.

At home she ordered the maids to bring dinner to her room then watched Adam Sandler's The Wedding Singer. The movie ended at almost nine and still no text or call from Sasuke.

Then an idea came into her mind. _Maybe Sasuke's at Naruto's! _

Sakura hurriedly changed into a black form-fitting V-neck shirt and denim super short shorts with her navy blue Vans.

She grabbed some money in her wallet and put it in her back pocket and the keys to her Dukati. She called Naruto while going down the flight of stairs to the garage.

"SAKURA-CHAN HEY! What's up?" Naruto screamed at her again.

"I'm going there. Leave me some drinks Naruto." Knowing them, the drinks are nearly gone by now.

"About that, uhm… Can you buy us a box of Tanduay Rhum, we finished the other a while ago. Hehe" Great. It is gone.

"Can't Naruto, I'm using my bike. You guys buy it" She said reeving the engine of her Dukati.

"Oh! Sure Sakura-chan! See ya later" Naruto said and she ended the call.

"Young mistress, where are you going?" A maid ran towards her.

"Somewhere. Open the gate for me." She put on her helmet so the maid can't say anything anymore. The maids always try to stop her, but it was useless. The maid had no choice but to open the gate so that Sakura wouldn't get mad.

Sakura drove to the Naruto's mansion, that was twice their house. Naruto's mom, Kushina, had the most amazing garden in the back of the mansion. Sakura remembered Kushina tying her hair when she was five there.

She rang the bell and the butler opened the door, bowing in respect.

"Hey SAKURAAAAAA-CHAAAN! UP HERE!" Naruto waved like a mad man and beamed his infamous smile at her. This guy might be silly but he was her best friend, and he never ceases to amaze her.

"I can see that Naruto." She said while climbing up the stairs to him.

~ 3 ~

"Where's Sakura?" Mebuki Haruno asked the maid as she entered her estate. She was excited to tell Sakura about the big news.

"Uhm… she… well" The maid stuttered. Not knowing what to say.

"Well?" Mebuki hated the stuttering. It was annoying her.

"She's not here Madam, and she didn't say where she was going." The maid sounded like she was scared to death. Well who wouldn't right? Haruno Mebuki was a scary woman.

_I've had enough of Sakura's rebellious face. It's time that she learned her lesson._

Mebuki paced to her room and slammed the door at the maid's face. She called her cousin in Suna to tell her that Sakura's moving their in their Suna estate and to tell Mikoto that they had a change of plans.

~ 3 ~

Sasuke, laid in his bed tired from his day at his father's office. He felt something vibrate under the pillows and saw his phone. He had left it in his haste this morning.

Twenty-five messages and Forty-three missed calls.

All the messages were from his friends stating that they had a drinking session at Naruto's tonight. The calls were most from Naruto and the other from his mom.

He wanted to go to Naruto's but he was so tired he decided not to. He laid there and suddenly he thought of Sakura.

_Shit, I forgot to call her, maybe she's at Naruto's._

He quickly got up and went to his car then drove off to Naruto's. This was his chance to see her again, and he was not going to miss it.

~ 3 ~

Sakura sat on a bean bag in Naruto's room. Bottles of empty rhum everywhere. A big ash tray on the center of the group.

Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Sai were there. Sai was a pale guy with black hair and eyes, she had been close friends with hem for three years now. He was a genius painter and his paintings sold millions around the world.

"Ugly!" Sai came up to her calling her his nickname for her and kissed her cheek.

"Sai! You didn't come last night!" Sakura pouted then playfully smacked his arm and hugged him tight.

"I had an auction last night. I sold another one" Sakura was proud of him. She then kissed him in the forehead and congratulated him on his success.

The doorbell rang and it shocked everybody. Who was not here yet?

Sakura drank some rhum and asked Sai for some cigarette since she left hers at home. Sai was playing hard to get so she threw a pillow at him and took his cigarettes and took one piece.

She smiled at him and he just let out his tongue at her. Naruto came back and there at the door was the Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura's heart quickened and her heart felt like it was going to burst.

Sasuke sat beside her and took her hand in his then kissed it. Sakura blushed and her face turned so pink that it was nearly the same colour of her hair.

Everyone was looking at them intently then laughing. The pair ignored them and just drank from their drinks.

Six long necks of Tanduay Rhum later, all of them were nearly wasted. Except for Sasuke, who had really high tolerance on alcohol. Naruto was lying upside down on his bed drooling. Neji had already left half an hour earlier and drove Tenten home. Shikamaru was on the balcony staring at the clouds while Ino was sleeping on his lap. Like they used to when they were young. Sai was playing some games with Kiba and Sasuke was holding a really drunk Sakura in his arms.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun" She said while stroking his cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Hn?" He was shocked, it was the first time she called him _Sasuke-KUN_

"Let's go hooomeeeee" She whispered in his ear then licked it.

Sasuke shivered and felt really hot. He looked at Sakura who's eyes were half-open. She stood up in wobbled outside the room trying to get to her bike.

Sasuke helped her walk then she took out her keys and walked towards her Dukati. Sasuke stopped her midway and looked her in the eyes.

"You are not going home on that." Sakura pouted at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they were so close they nearly kissed.

"But Sasukeeeee-kuuunnn" She whined brushing her lips in his. He wanted to kiss her but stopped himself.

"I'll take you home. You can get your bike tomorrow."

Sakura hmphed and crossed her hands. Sasuke was disappointed by the sudden loss of touch.

"Sasukeee-kunnn, can I crash in your place? I can't go home like this." She looked up at him while wrapping her arms around his waist this time.

"Pleeeeeaseeeee" She pleaded him. He looked at her intently as he decides.

"Fine, let's go"

"Yay!" Sakura was over joyed and she pecked his lips then went inside the car.

Sasuke was shocked and he could feel his cheeks burning. He then went inside the car and drove home.

As they arrived, Sakura looked at him and hugged him tightly. He held her waist and hugged her back.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at her. She smiled then kissed him on the lips. He was shocked but he liked it. His eyes slowly dropped and he kissed her back. The kiss started off as gentle then passionate then wild.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore so he decided to get out of the car. Sakura was disappointed, she wanted more.

Sasuke opened the door for her then locked the car when she got out. Sasuke pinned her on the car and roughly kissed her. She felt his tongue licking her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and their tongues danced and fought for dominance.

Sasuke carried her to his room. Her legs straddling his waist and not a moment did they stop kissing. He laid her on the bed and gave her what she wanted.

Outside his door was his mom, smiling to herself as she listened to the activities inside the room.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! It's crappy and I'm sorry Do you guys think that I should turn it to Rated M?:) Please read and review! :D


End file.
